Bilang Saja
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Sasuke kecelakaan ...,jatuh ke jurang! bahaya/ bagaimana dengan sakura ?/ tunangan ?/ baca aja XD. RnR !
1. Chapter 1

**Bilang Saja ...**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

* * *

><p>Dering ponsel makin lama makin mengeras. Mengapai-gapai tangan Sakura mencari-cari ponselnya dengan mata terpejam. Keluhan sudah bergemuruh di hatinya sejak seperempat kesadarannya muncul beberapa detik yang lalu.<p>

"Siapa?" maksud hati ingin berteriak kesal, tapi yang muncul hanya serupa keluhan. Kantuk yang luar biasa, kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul membuatnya lemah.

"Sakura? Maaf ..., kamu sudah tidur?" Bunyi angin tertangkap, suara yang tak asing itu memaksa Sakura untuk membuka matanya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya . "Ya ampun, Sasuke ... ini sudah jam dua dini hari ...," Sakura mengintip sebentar di ponselnya.

"Maaf ...," suara Sasuke disana, terdengar setengah teriak.

"Kamu di mana?"

"Aku masih di jalan. Dua jam lagi sampai di Oto."

Sakura mengumpulkan ingatannya. Ya, sore tadi Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan memaksa dirinya untuk membawa mobil sendiri menuju Oto. Sakura tak tahu urusan apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat nekat harus menempuh jarak, Konoha-Oto seorang diri, tanpa rencana sebelumnya.

"Sasuke? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Bunyi angin, deru kendaraan bermotor. Suara indra tak terlalu jelas. "Ya ya, aku baik-baik saja. maaf sudah membangunkan tidurmu."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke ... aku baru sejam yang lalu tertidur ... aku capek ngantuk ... tak bisa menemanimu maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, matanya terpejam lagi.

"Sakura ..., aku ingin kamu mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" suara Sakura melemah.

"Katakan sekarang, kamu mencintaiku ..."

"Hah?" Sakura tersentak. Ponsel sempat terhempas dari gengamannya. "Apa?"

Terdengar suara tawa disana, sengau, getir. "Bilang saja begitu. Bilang _I love you_, please ..."

"Huuuuuaaaa ...? kamu ini aneh-aneh saja!"

"Please ... katakan saja begitu. Bohongi aku, bilang kamu mencintaiku ... aku membuuhkannya saat ini."

Sakura tertawa. "Oke, I love you, Sasuke-kun ..."

"Terima kasih, ya Saku. Tidur lah lagi."

"Ya ya ya, aku gak kuat lagi nie, Sasuke ... ngantuk banget. Maaf nggak bisa menemanimu lagi ..."

"Oke, nggak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di tujuan. Aku akan mengabarimu, begitu tiba di tempat tujuan. Setidaknya lewat sms. Selamat bobo Saku ..."

"Take care, Sasuke ..."

"Pasti ..."

Dan Sakura tak bisa tidur lagi. Matanya memenag terpejam , tapi pikirannya tak bisa diajak untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang ingat semuanya. Kesadarannya telah terkumpul penuh. Ia ingat siang kemarin Sasuke menelponnya. Tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya ke Otogakure. Ia mengatakan ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan de Oto. Tak bisa ditunda. Tanpa persiapan, Sasuke ingin berangkat sore hari, membawa mobil sendiri.

"Temani aku, ya Saku. Setidaknya aku punya teman sepanjang perjalanan sekitar sepuluh jam."

"Gila, kamu! Mana mungkin aku diijinkan pergi mendadak sama kamu. Mana harus bawa mobil sendiri dan nggak ada orang lain .."

"Takut apa?" Sasuke terawa. "Toh, aku nggak akan menculik dan memperkosamu!"

"Iya, aku tahu ... tapi ini terlalu mendadak."

"Hmmmm. Apa benar begitu? Seandainya ajakan ini sudah terencana, apakah kamu bersedia juga?"

"Entalah ..." Sakura benar-benar bimbang. Sakura yakin, Sasuke tak menyadari kebimbangannya, apalagi dengan pembicaraan lewat telepon seperti ini. "Munkin juga tidak .."

Tawa Sasuke memanjang. Getir.

"Kalau begitu tetap temani aku, ya?"

"ya?"

"Aku akan sering menelponmu di sepanjang perjalanan nanti. Kau keberatan?"

"Oke!" jawab Sakura tanpa ragu. "Kebetulan besok ada ulangan dua mata pelajaran. Aku bisa menemani mu sambil belajar di rumah."

"Bagus!"

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengurangi pegal-pegal di pinggangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga dini hari. Pikirannya melayang, melesat jauh ke ratusan kilometer dari kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia duduk nyaman di samping Sasuke, melayani Sasuke dengan minuman dan cokelat agar Sasuke tak mengantuk. Berbincang lucu apa saja, tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. Berdua menembus dini hari yang pekat dan dingin. Hanya berdua.

Hanya Berdua ?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Catatan Kecil :

Hiahh ... akhirnya selesai juga ff ke-2 ku, semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Ini masih TBC nanti ada chap-chap yang lainnya. Itu juga aku lajutin kalo banyak yang berminat.

Yak! Review, flame, koreksi. Saya bersedia menerima. Akan saya jadikan motifasi.

Jaaa ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bilang Saja ...**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknyajika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

* * *

><p>Hanya berdua.<p>

Hanya berdua ?

Ah, tak sadar Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih disini, di kamar pinkynya yang nyaman dan hangat, sementara Sasuke masih di sana, entah di mana, menempuh jarak , menuju tujuanya, entah untuk urusan apa. Sasuke tak sempat atau tak mau mengutarakannya.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, di sebuah tempat di tepi hutan, 126 kilometer menjelang kota Otogakure, Sasuke terduduk tak berdaya diatas trotoar. Polisi masih meneliti dan mengukur jarak di Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Seorang petugas berpangkat AKP mendekatinya sambil mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral.

"Kamu sudah agak tenang?"

"Iya, pak ..." Sasuke melihat mobilnya sudah dipinggrikan oleh salah seorang polisi itu.

"Syukurlah kamu sempat mengerem, jika tidak benturan bisa lebih keras dan pengendara sepeda motor itu bisa terdorong dan masuk jurang di sana."

Sasuke melihat ke arah bibir jurang, tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Sepeda motor yang tertabrak mobilnya tergeletak persis di tepi jurang, tertahan trotoar pembatas jalan.

"Jangan khawatir. Pengendara motor itu hanya pingsan dan sepertinya mengalami luka ringan akibat benturan. Dan dia sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ayahmu sudah kami hubungi, sebentar lagi akan ada petugas, anak buah ayahmu yang akan menjemputmu kemari dan mengantarmu ke Oto."

"Lalu ?"

"Semua urusan akan dimudahkan dan diurus besok. Ayahmu hanya berpesan agar kami segera mengantarmu ke Oto."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Barangkali inilah untungnya punya ayah seorang polisi dengan pangkat cukup tinggi. Tapi apa jadinya jika pengendara motor yang tertabrak mobilnya itu meninggal dunia? Ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Sms yang gagal terkirim itu masih tertahan di ponselnya.

**To : Sakura**

**Sakura sudah bobo? Perjalanan lancar dan mendadak aku sangat kangen sama kamu. Tidurlah jika ...**

Sms yang tak selesai ditulis dan tak sempat terkirim. Pengendara motor itu begitu tiba-tiba menyalip dari samping kiri mobil Sasuke dan kemudian oleng ketengah. Tabrakan tak bisa dihindarkan.

.

.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus pesan yang tak sempat terkirim. Ketika seorang polowan menghampirinya, ia telah selesai menulis pesan baru.

**To : Sakura**

**Bilang saja I love you. Aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.**

Pesan terkirim.

.

.

.

Sakura tak langsung menuju kelasnya. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk menemui Hinata di kelasnya di lntai 2. Sakura memang tak pernah terlalu akrab dengan Hinata, tapi Sakura yakin, Sasuke pasti sering menceritakan kedekatan mereka kepada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hai, kak Sakura !" Hinata menyambut gembira ketika melihat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hai, Hinata!"

Mereka berpelukan sebentar dan saling berbalas cium pipi. Hinata menyeret Sakura ke luar dari kelasnya.

"Ulangan Biologi di jam pertama, semua jadi sibuk belajar dadakan dan ..."

"Bikin contekan !" potong Sakura.

"Persis !" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Dan kamu sendiri?"

"Aku? Hahaha ..., apa perlu?"

Sakura tersenyum. Sakura mendengar kabar itu. Hinata murid yang akan dikirim mewakili sekolah untuk lomba beberapa bidang mata pelajaran di tingkat kota bulan depan. Bahkan Hinata adalah salah satu kandidat OSIS periode mendatang. Ia adalah siswi idaman. Pintar di semua mata pelajaran dan ahli berorganisasi. Selebihnya, Hinata siswi yang cantik jelita dan selalu ramah pada setiap orang.

"Kebetulan sekali, pagi tadi kak Sasuke menelpon dan berpesan ..."

"Untukku ?" potong Sakura. Sedetik berikutnya pipinya memerah. Ia merasa jengah, membayangkan Hinata begitu mudahnya tahu kalau ia sanagat antusias.

"Ya, pesan untuk kak Sakura ..." ucapan Hinata tertahan sebentar.

"Kak Sasuke ingin aku menanyakan, kak Sakura ingin oleh-oleh apa dari Oto?"

"Oh? Benarkah begitu?"

"Mintalah yang banyak dan kita bagi dua! Ayolah, kak! Kakak mau apa? Lumpia? Wingko sapi? Jangan ikan presto! Aku gak suka ikan!" Hinata berlonjak-lonjak lucu.

"Enak saja, kok di bagi dua sih?" goda Sakura.

"Ya kakak ..., habisnya kak Sasuke itu aneh. Adiknya sendiri gak di urus, eh, malah menawarkan oleh-oleh kepada orang lain. Sebel!"

"Ya?"

"Iya, selama ini selalu begitu. Mana pernah dia menawarkan sesuatu padaku? Sebel ...!"

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu bilang aja sesukamu. Mintalah apa yang kamu mau dan bilang itu mauku."

"Serius?" mata cantik itu berbinar.

"Silahkan ..."

"Hmmmm." Hinata menatap lekat ke arah Sakura, dengan pandangan takjub. "Enaknya jadi perempuan cantik ya, kak? Selalu menerima perhatian lebih dari cowok."

"Hai ...! Kamu yang cantik."

"Kak Sakura cantik sekali ..., pantas kakakku termehek-mehek padamu."

"Heh? Hina! Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Hinata hanya tertawa menggoda.

"Kakakmu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tertunduk. Ia kembali diingatkan bahwa perasaanya menjadi tak nyaman semenjak ia menerima telpon dini hari tadi dan sms itu. Selama ini karena jadwal mereka di sanggar seni dan kegiatan-kegiatan di Galeri kriya, membuat mereka menjadi cukup dekat dan bebas bercanda. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun sebelumnya Sasuke mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat aneh seperti itu.

Ah, jangankan bilang I love you. Memuji karyanya pun Sasuke tak pernah. Cowok mahasisiwa Seni Rupa yang pintar bermain semua instrumen musik itu bahkan selalu mencela semua pekerjaannya di Kursus Seni Lukis.

"Kak Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia ..., dia hanya harus menemui Ayah..., dan ...," Hinata berjongkok merapikan tali sepatunya.

"Dan apa, Hina? Ayahmu sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng keras.

"Dan ia sepertinya sedang sangat merindukan kakak ... apalagi jika terpaksa harus berlama-lama di Oto."

"Berapa lama?" Sakura tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Entahlah." Wajah cantik Hinata tiba-tiba berkabut. "Sampai urusannya selesai, atau ... entahlah ..., kita tunggu aja kabar dari Oto."

"Ada apa, Hina?"

Hinat menghela nafas.

"Tanyalah sendir, kak. Bukankah kalian juga sangat dekat?"

"Aku? Kami?"

"Ya, maksudku ... sebagai teman. Hei! Apa kabar kak Gaara-mu?"

"Gaara? Dia baik-bik saja." Hinta mencibir.

"Heh, Hina! Tahu apa kamu tentang kak Gaara?"

"Cuman denger-denger aja .."

"Denger apaaaaaa ...?"

"Kalian mau tunangan!"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Catatan kecil :

Selesai ... akhirnya chap ke-2 selasai .. !

demikian dulu chap ini.

maksih ya yg uda review. chap ke-1 na.

kalo mau lanjut ceritanya, tolong di review ya !

salam manis **GO MIO.**

JAA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bilang Saja ...**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

"Heh, Hina! Tahu apa kamu tentang kak Gaara?"

"Cuman denger-denger aja .."

"Denger apaaaaaa ...?"

"Kalian mau tunangan!"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

.

.

.

Mendengar berita itu Sakura langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kak Sasuke yang bilang ... kapan, ya? Sebulan yang lalu atau seminggu yang lalu. Katanya kalian mau tunangan setelah kakak lulus SMA tahun ini."

"Huaaaaaa! Gosip murahan!" jerit Sakura. "Kunoooo!"

"Tapi bener, kan?"

Sirine berbunyi, saatnya masuk kelas masing-masing.

"Sampaikan ke kakakmu, aku mau oleh-oleh semua yang enak-enak dari Oto. Nanti kita bagi dua!"

"Apa aja?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tulis aja sesukamu, dan bilang itu pesan dariku,"

"Oke, semua yang enak-enak, kecuali ikan!"

"Terserah kamu, Hinata ..."

Sakura berlari kecil menuju tangga sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kak Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti di anak tangga kedua. "Ya?"

"Kak Sasuke pasti lebih senang kalau kak Sakura yang mengirimkan daftarnya ..."

"Ah! Sama saja!" Sakura berlari turun. Ia sendiri tak sadar, pipinya sudah makin merona merah.

.

.

Inilah yang namanya gelisah. Atau rindu?

Sakura hanya merasa kosong dan hampa, ketika seharian kemarin tak ada telepon dan sms dari Sasuke. Dan makin merana kini menjumpai sosoknya tak ada di sudut itu, berkutat dengan kuas dan cat-cat lukis.

Sebagian peserta kursus ada di luar, berkutat dengan lukisannya. Merka dipandu oleh Sai, mahasiswa tingkat akhir Seni Rupa jurusan Lukis. Janji bahwa sepuluh karya lukisan tebaik akan di pamerkan di Galeri Seni pada bulan Mei mendatang membuat peserta kursus Lukis bersemangat membuat Lukisan sebaik mungkin dengan imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Ino bahkan sampai membuat 2 buah lukisan sekaligus, dengan harapan setidaknya ada salah satu yang lolos untuk dipamerkan.

Sakura sedang tidak bersemangat. Sangat lesu. Gairahnya hilang, antusiasmenya pada pameran bulan Mei menguap. Ia hanya membuat Lukisan yang sangat sederhana. Dan dia pasrah pada keputusan sang pemandu yang akan memilihnya nanti.

Kosong hati Sakura, sekosong kelas praktek Lukis saat ini.

Tak ada Sasuke yang kotor begelut dengan cat-cat minyaknya di ujung kelas. Tak ada mulut yang mengkritik hasil Lukisannya yang kadang terlihat sangat kurang. Lalu buat apa aku datang kemari? Sakura mengeluh dalam hati.

Terbayang dua bulan yang lalu, di Galeri Seni. Cowok tampan dengan model rambut yang mencuat kebelakang, sedang berbicara kepada salah satu pengunjung di depan sebuah Lukisan yang sangat besar. Saat cowok itu menengok ke arah Sakura dan teman-temannya yang sedang berkunjung di Galeri Seni itu, cowok itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan berbicara ..

"Jika tertarik, kamu bisa mengikuti kursus melukis di sanggar kami. Kebetulan aku salah satu pengajarnya .."

Sakura melongo waktu itu. Oleh lukisan-lukisan yang cantik dan bernilai seni tinggi itu, atau oleh ketampanan penciptanya.

"Gratis!"

"Oh ya?"

Dan itulah awal mereka saling mengenal. Sakura mengenal seni melukis dan sosok Sasuke yang menyenangkan. Jauh dari bayangan sebagian orang tentang seniman yang asal-asalan, kumuh dan tidak tampan, Sasuke adalah sosok dengan seribu satu pesona laki-laki.

Pada awalnya Gaara pasti keberatan. Sakura sudah lama merasa, Gaara lebih suka memiliki pacar yang kalem, selalu diam di rumah dan jika perlu tidak usah bergaul dengan siapa pun.

"Kamu anak IPA yang seharusnya lebih berminat pada Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi," kilah Gaara ketika pada akhirnya tak bisa membendung keinginan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura boleh mengikuti kursus melukis di Galeri Lukis, dan setiap kali kursus harus ada Gaara yang mengantar dan menungguinya di kantin Galeri. Sakura tak keberatan dengan itu, karena semenjak dua tahun mereka berpacaran, Gaara memang selalu menempel lekat seperti lem Tikus.

Akhirnya Sakura tahu semuanya, atau tidak secara garis besar persoalan yang tengah di hadapi Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Hinata sudah menceritakan hal itu. Papa dan mamanya akan segera berpisah resmi, bercerai. Ya, itulah jalan yang mereka ambil setelah tiga tahun tak ada jalan keluar untuk menyatukan kembali cinta mereka yang sudah hancur berkeping. Tiga tahun terpaksa berpisah, hidup di dua kota yang berbeda dengan alsan tuntutan pekerjaan, hanyalah situasi yang sengaja mereka ciptakan. Pada intinya papa dan mama Sasuke sudah ingin menempuh jalan masing-masing.

Sakura sangat merasa tak berhak tahu alasan mereka itu, kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Hinata, apalagi Hinata menceritakannya dengan air mata berlinang, sambil ratusan kali berpesan agar ia tak mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membeberkan rahasia keluarga ini ke Sakura.

Yang Sakura tahu, saat ini Sasuke sebagai anak tertua yang sudah dianggap dewasa tengah dimintai pertimbangan. Dua laki-laki dewasa itu tengah mengatur rencana ke depan. Membuat seketsa tentang hari mendatang yang belum tentu indah bagi semuanya. Tapi Hinata berkali-kali mengatakan, keadaan sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Mungkin itulah jalan terbaik bagi papa dan mamanya. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka hanya bisa menerima akibatnya saja. Tak bisa lagi memilih.

"Kak Sakura bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati kak Sasuke. Dia yang selama ini paling gigih berjuang, melebihi usaha yang dilakukan oleh kakek dan nenek, dan juga seluruh saudara papa dan mama ..."

Sasuke tengah rapuh. Dan ia butuh pegangan.

Mata Sakura nanar menatap ke depan.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kainnya. Menulis sederet kalimat :

**Galeri ramai, anak-anak ada di luar membuat lukisan alam. Aku di kelas yang kosong, merindukan kamu ...**

Pesan ke Sasuke terkirim. Semenit Sakura menunggu, lima menit membisu. Di menit ke lima belas barulah telepon seluler Sakura memperdengarkan lagu.

"Sasukeeeee ...! kamu di mana? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Kamu sudah makan? Nggak sakit, kan?" cecar Sakura tak terbendung.

"Sakura? kamu kenapa? Aku ... Aku baik-baik saja, hanya masih ada beberapa urusan yang membuat aku tertahan beberapa hari lagi di Oto. Kamu sehat? Sudah makan?"

"Sasukeeeeeee!" jerit Sakura. "Tahu nggak, sih? Aku kangen kamu ... aku nggak bisa di kelas ini melihat nggak ada kamu di sini!"

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke di sana seperti orang sakit asma. "Aku akan baik-baik saja ... dan kita ketemu beberapa hari lagi setelah semua yang di Oto beres."

"Iya aku tahuuu ... kamu sedang menghadapi sesuatu ... tapi aku rinduuu!" Sakura meracau.

"Sakura?"

"Sasukeee! Aku mau kamu bilang sesuatu, bohongi saja aku, aku ingin kamu bilang I love you ..."

"Tentu saja I love you ..." kalimat itu seketika masuk ke telinga Sakura. Cukup keras, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merasa terdorong dan hendak jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Bohongi saja aku, Sasuke ..."

"Sakura, I love you ..."

"Dan kamu mau tahu bohongku?"

"Ya, katakan saja sebohong-bohongnya kamu mencintai aku ..."

"Sasuke, I love you too ..."

Sebutir air mata jatuh tepat di pangkuan Sakura. Ketika ia menutup ponselnya, air mata itu tak lagi terbendung. Sakura segera berlari ke luar kelas, berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan teguran teman-teman kursusnya. Langkahnya makin cepat ketika melintasi kantin dan melihat Gaara tengah duduk berhadapan dan berbincang mesra dengan seorang mahasiswi seni rupa yang tengah berada di kantin itu juga. Gaara yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura segera mengejarnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum, Gaara. Tapi aku ingin pulang sendiri .."

Sakura berlari, tak peduli lagi pada Gaara. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba di kamarnya yang nyaman, melukis seketsa wajah Sasuke dan mengatakan pada seisi dunia, betapa dia saat ini ingin berada di dekat Sasuke dan menghujaninya dengan kata-kata cinta.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Catatan kecil :**

Selesai juga fic na. Mohon Review nya. Ya! ^-^


End file.
